


Hug For: The Already Established

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [11]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Group Hugs, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: “You spend precisely 68% longer texting him than anybody else when it comes to the speed of your writing, according to my calculations of you guys on the network.”“Ren, stop stalking us.”





	Hug For: The Already Established

**Author's Note:**

> my 666 year hibernation in your local garbage dump has concluded and i have emerged from my grimey goblin hole to update this shitshow
> 
> Prompt: Group hug

Narasaka huffed a sigh from where he sat across the way from Kodera and Yoneya. Yoneya was too stupid, or too flustered to notice, but it bothered Narasaka when something was very clearly wrong but didn’t have to be. Kodera wasn’t very good at hiding stress but was even worse at hiding bigger concerns. Yoneya might not be noting how distracted and jumpy Kodera is, just routinely helping Yoneya with his homework, but Narasaka sure did. 

Narasaka glanced over to Miwa, who was frowning at a romance novel, idly staring at the pages, but never seemed to read. Spending more time exhaustedly slumped in his chair, threatening to doze off, or staring sheepishly at Yoneya, where Yoneya occasionally caught his eyes and smiled. It’s beyond Narasaka why Miwa has to keep acting so shy and nervous around his own  _ boyfriend  _ but Rome wasn’t built in a day, so it made sense in a way that Rome was destroyed in a day either- even if it was Yoneya, who always worked a certain magic with Miwa.

It was evident that MIwa also figured out something was wrong with Kodera, but Miwa was probably waiting on him to say it, or Narasaka to probe. Miwa often fell into a supporting role with his team- Narasaka taking charge in conversations, Yoneya landing himself in something stupid, Kodera running away from problems… Miwa didn’t need to start conversations. Conversations started themselves. He was merely there to take a side, and support his friends when conversation reared its head. And Narasaka, figuring that Kodera wasn’t much of a help with Yoneya’s homework just then, and seeing as Miwa wasn’t doing anything too pressing decides he might as well clear the air.    
  
“Shohei. Is there something bothering you?”

“What?” Kodera asks. And Narasaka just stares at him pointedly. They've all collectively done this enough to know where this is going. 

“What’s up?” Narasaka asks. “Something is wrong.”

Yoneya looked expectantly at Kodera. “Something you need to tell us, man? We’re all here for ya’.” 

Kodera looked at the floor and nibbled his own lip. Kodera had been in this position enough to know that he was not going to win this fight and usually gave in with little to no turbulence. Still, he at least began to defend himself. “It’s nothing you’ll want to hear about.” 

It’s like he forgot Yoneya was in the room. “What? Of course, we wanna hear it, man! Right, Shuji?” Miwa just responded with a quiet look that was somehow skeptical, expectant and intimidating all at once. Yoneya just smiled back. 

Kodera huffed. “Just. Stupid things. You know…” Kodera looked at Yoneya helplessly. “You can probably figure it out.” 

Miwa and Narasaka traded glances, because, no, they couldn't? Kodera was a smart, quiet individual. Never considered much of anything outside books and numbers. But Yoneya, in his social density, jumped to the most out of character option. “DUDE, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEBODY?”

This was apparently calculated- Kodera expected Yoneya to be silly enough to guess that, because sure enough, Kodera’s face grew red, and he just nodded slightly. Miwa blinked at his sniper, dumbfounded. 

“WHAT?” Yoneya was suddenly bursting with life. Nothing like a little personal gossip and a team he could cheer for to put a spring in Yoneya’s step. 

Narasaka perked up a little bit, grimace tugging at his lips and Yoneya was completely ignored. “Oh. like… you’re just worried about them? Thinking about them?”

“I… yes?”

“Oh. I uh… I get that. I’m sorry.”

“You do?” Kodera asks nervously, Narasaka pauses like he’s tipped his hand in a bit too far. It takes a moment before Kodera remembers. “Oh yeah. You like Touma.” 

Narasaka stiffens. “I do not!” He glowers, indignity in his voice, Yoneya chortles. 

“Literally everybody knows, idiot!”

“I will say, Yoneya, that I’m not a fan of this narrative your weaving for me.” 

“When he asked you to the Border Valentines' dance last month you said yes, even though you hate parties with a passion!” Yoneya reminded him. 

  
“You always get quiet around him, and you’re always more keen to show off when he’s around. You’re seeking to impress him at least.”   
  


“Kodera, I swear” 

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with that! But during sniper practices, I’ve certainly noticed it!”

“You spend precisely 68% longer texting him than anybody else when it comes to the speed of your writing, according to my calculations of you guys on the network.” 

“Ren, stop stalking us.” 

“68 percent? That’s a pretty substantial amount.” Miwa muttered but left it at that.

“Wait!” Yoneya cried. “Don’t tell me- Do you have a crush on  **Usami** ?”

Kodera flinched, and turned bright red, biting his lip nervously as he nodded.    
  
Ren blinked at Miwa. “Was this not already established?”

Miwa, dumbstruck, shook his head.

“I know- it’s dumb,” Kodera mumbled nervously. “I don’t know what to do about it, and it’s hindering my ability to focus- it’s really bad and I don’t know what to-”

“Dude, that’s amazing!” Yoneya cried, a grin plastered to his face. “Romance is really spooky, but it’s amazing that you're getting it!”

Kodera looks confused. “What?”

“Dude,” Yoneya said. “I get it! It’s spooky! And when you think about them you get all nervous and shakey and it stops you from doing as well as you could? And it's just a drag? I get it, but trust me it’s amazing!”   
  


“What if she doesn’t like me?” Kodera frets- still confused at Yoneya’s enthusiasm about the subject. “What if I don't have the nerve to tell her? And this feeling distracts me for months? I won’t get a lot done! That’s horrible!”

“Dude, you gotta put yourself out there,” Yoneya said, he realized that his overenthusiastic nature about it was Kodera in a way, so he got control of his voice and tried to sound a little more calm about the situation. “You get to learn so much about yourself when you do this kind of thing.” 

“Yousuke, you sound like a grandmother.”   
  


“Shut up Narasaka- you can criticize me after you grow a pair and ask Touma to fuck you- literally EVERYBODY KNOWS.”   
  


Narasaka spluttered indignantly when Yoneyas eyes light up all over again with a sudden realization.

“DUDE. I can be your wingman!” Yoneya smiled. “I can put in a good word to you make something up- you know, push the narrative a little bit! Even if not to pour out your heart and soul, but to just get more comfortable with the feeling.”

“I don’t want to be comfortable with the feeling.” Kodera frowned. “I want it to go away!”

“It won't,” Miwa said, unhelpfully. “Trust me, I tried.”

Yoneya completely ignored that comment. “I am so excited for you! I thought you were going to be a socially awkward hermit forever! But you  _ DO _ have feelings for other people! I wouldn't be as worried if you had more friends but-”

“Yousuke.”

“Right- sorry- the point is I'm so proud of you!” Yoneya beamed, and because he’s Yoneya descended on Kodera in a huge, bone-crushing hug. “Dude, you might have a girlfriend in my cousin who fucking knows?”

Kodera, getting squished, looked like his worries were not eased at all. “I- what are you even saying?”

Yoneya yanked Narasaka off the couch next to them on the floor. “Group hug!” He called to the winds.    
  
Miwa rolled his eyes, but he could see the hint of a nervous smile growing on Kodera’s face even if he didn't understand how big of a step admitting to himself having romantic feelings was? And even if he didn’t understand why it makes Yoneya so happy? He certainly looked grateful to have such support. Narasaka was hugging him too, though begrudgingly, and Miwa could never say no to Yousuke. Even when it came to defacing his pride. Ren joined them at last- in the pile of her lovesick boys. 


End file.
